


When I was Looking

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And Dave just being irritated in a corner, Bro being oblivious, Fluff, John being obvious, John's legal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Bro picks up on things around him, he's not always aware of things that involve him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Since it seemed so popular over on tumblr, I thought I'd share it here.  
> Drabble for Zillyhookah on tumblr, since they had been feeling bad.

It was silly when he was 13, laughing through his teeth as Dave wiped pie off his face.

It was cute when he was 15, looking like he was solely limbs and legs.

But now that he’s 20, John biting his bottom lip is somehow falling completely under the heading of “sexy"

You are a bad man.

He’s over with Dave, as they relax during the summer between college classes, and he’s been doing it a lot. Dave keeps alternating between hissing at him, and mocking him, and for what, you’re about ready to give your left ball to know, but the halfie you get every time John turns that look on you isn’t complaining. You wonder if maybe they’re dating. No, it doesn’t give off that vibe, but still… Something’s going on…. You feel irrationally jealous, and grouch off to mess around in your room. If you can’t see him do it, you can’t feel guilty over it can you?

It’s not like you don’t like John, no, you actually do. He’s a cute kid- Or he was…. Ridiculously cheerful, goofily into his movies, and it was nice to watch him get enthused about stuff. You’d been happy Dave had had a friend like him, someone that was silly to Dave’s (attempted) cool. He’d just… Grown…. And now he could almost see eye-to-eye with you…. His fucking arms…. You groan and plop your forehead onto your desk, regardless of metal bits. So now he was a cute kid, and a sexy asshole. Even if he wasn’t half your age, you don’t fuck around with your kid’s friends. 

When Dave yells out that they got chinese, you haven’t resolved anything. Neither have they, from the elbow jabs and looks they keep giving each other. And John still keeps looking at you across the table with his lip in his teeth like he’s gonna die if he doesn’t say what he’s thinking. (Frankly you’re gonna die if you keep walking around with halfies all the time.) When you finally leave, you’re so frustrated with the situation you don’t even want to watch them mock each other at video games.

It’s the quiet knock at your door that gets your attention, barely there, but it's the hissed “Louder, asshole!" that sparks your interest. What will this be? A pie to the face? Have they just been working on a prank? And you’re frustrated, and irritated, so maybe you open the door a little harder than you mean to, ready to pop your katana out of your strife deck if you so much as see a spot of whipped cream, but instead it’s just John, biting his lip, and asking if he can talk to you.

He closes your door after him as you let him in, a bit numbly, and for some reason that strikes you as strange. You stand there in silence for a bit.

"So….. You have something you wanted to ask me, kid?"

He pokes the toe of his shoe at the ground, and mumbles something through his bottom lip.

"Didn’t quite hear that, want to ask again?"

He rolls his eyes, but this time actually manages to say it so you can hear him.

"I said, are you seeing someone?"

Oh come on. This is just not fair.

"Why? You need advice? Trying to ask someone out?"

You watch as John goes bright red, and inwardly bemoan your lack of any chance.

"Um, yes? I guess? Are you seeing someone?"

"Look, I’m not currently, but if you want to ask someone out, just ask them. Don’t bounce around it, otherwise they’ll think you’re crazy, just go for it. And don’t stalk them either." That’s a bit of a bitter memory for you.

He watches you closely all through this, eyes wide, and you think that whoever he wants to ask is a lucky person. He seems frozen for a second, all indecision and unsureness, before murmuring, “Okay, go for it." And all of the sudden you find yourself with a faceful of Egbert, and those ridiculous lips pressed to yours.

It takes you a second to respond, completely shocked by it, but when he starts to pull away, already trying to say some excuse, you find your hands snapping to his shoulders, and pulling him back in.

It’s good. Really good. Yeah, the teeth are bigger than you’re really used to getting around, but old experience snaps back into play, and John moans into the kiss as you slip a hand over his face. He’s ridiculously warm against you, and you feel the weirdest bubbling sensation in the pit of your stomach, something good for all the ways it seems it should make you feel ill. When you finally pull apart, even you’re not running on all cylinders, staring at him just a little dazedly.

"So I was going to ask you, would you go out with me?"

Maybe you’re more oblivious than you thought, but when you say yes, he just smiles, and yeah, John Egbert’s got a cute smile when he’s not biting his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
